Electronic control systems applied to refrigeration systems (e.g., a commercial refrigeration system such as can be found at a supermarket) require sensing devices to acquire real-time information about the state of the system. The acquired data is used to determine control actions as well as alarm and failure status. Accuracy of the sensed data is imperative in order to maintain system control. Inaccurate or missing data will result in poor system performance and could potentially cause damage to the system components.